Carey Fangbattle
Carey Fangbattle is a female dragonborn rogue who works as a Regulator for the Bureau of Balance. She works with NO-3113 and Killian, who describes Carey as "damn good at what she does: rogue-like stuff."Ep. 29: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter One Carey is described as being "a fairly slight dragonborn, as far as dragonborns go, she's more of a lizardborn."Ep. 29: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter One She is the sister of Jeremy Fangbattle. History The Crystal Kingdom Carey was first introduced in Episode 29 as part of the three-person Regulator team of Carey, Killian, and Boyland. Along with the rest of the team, she participated in the mission to hunt down and detain Lucas Miller for abuse of confidential Bureau of Balance information and the use of the Philosopher's Stone. Due to a Candlenights snowstorm on the night of the Crystal Kingdom mission, her team's bobsled was pushed off course. After finding a way to enter Lucas' lab, they encountered a family of Bugbears and engaged in combat. Carey and her team absconded after she detonated a smoke bomb that put the Bugbears to sleep. After reuniting with the Tres Horny Boys, Carey fought alongside them against the bots controlled by the ghosts of Jenkins, Maarvey, and Magic Brian. Later, in the final showdown with Legion, she and NO-3113 worked together to wreck many of the robots animated by the souls fleeing from the Astral Plane. Lunar Interlude III During Ep. 40, Carey teaches some lessons to Magnus in the ways of thievery and sweet flips. These lessons are: Lesson 1. Be willing and ready to learn. Lesson 2. Be sneaky, and always whip up a good distraction. Lesson 3. Always carry a smoke bomb, smoke bombs are great. Also, always be aware that when you’re picking someone's pocket, they might be a dick. As payment, Magnus helps her carve a wooden duck puzzle box for Killian. He also gives Carey a rosewood rose ring, also crafted for Killian, to put in said box. Powers and Abilities * Fights using daggers * Skilled at acrobatics * Can breathe lightning/blue fire Items Current Items * Double daggers * Intricate wooden puzzle box in the shape of a duck, carved with help from Magnus as a gift for Killian and payment for Magnus' thief lessons. Magnus carved the majority of it, but Carey carved the butt. May or may not have an enchantment made by Taako to make it quack when it's solved. * Rosewood rose ring. A gift from Magnus at the end of his training montage. Crafted to fit Killian's finger. Magnus suggests putting the ring in the puzzle box before giving it to Killian. * Half of a best friends heart necklace (given by Magnus) * Killian's heart. Former Items * Strobe Pebble * Basic thief set. Given to Magnus at the end of his training montage. Carey's first tool set. Featured Episodes Fan Art Carey and Killian by Roadsaltedpretzels.png| Carey and Killian by Roadsaltedpretzels. Sweet Flips by Electroporn.png|Carey and Killian by Electroporn. Carey by Paticmak.png|Carey by Paticmak. Carey by Pudgehen.png|Carey by Pudgehen. Carey and Killian by Canadian-witch.jpg|Carey and Killian by Canadian-Witch. Carey and Killian by C-rowlesdraws.png|Carey and Killian by C-rowlesdraws. Carey and Killian by Drulidoodles.png|Carey and Killian by Drulidoodles. Carey and Killian by Enchillama.png|Carey and Killian by Enchillama. Carey and NO-3113 by Paradoxgavel.png|Carey and NO-3113 by Paradoxgavel. Carey and Killian by Tuherrus.png|Carey and Killian by Tuherrus. Carey by Earthprincewu.png|Carey by Earthprincewu. Carey and Killian by Queenoftheantz.png|Carey and Killian by Queenoftheantz. Carey and Killian by Larndraws.png|Carey and Killian by Larndraws. Carey by Shoomlah.png|Carey by Shoomlah. Carey by Becpng.png|Carey by Becpng. Carey and Killian by Altarofistus.jpg|Carey and Killian by Altarofistus. Trivia * Carey is in a romantic relationship with Killian. They are married as of episode 69 (nice). * Carey is named after Carey Pietsch * Carey's father wanted her to be a bard. *In episode 30, Griffin accidentally refers to her as "Casey Fangbattle". References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Crystal Kingdom Category:Lunar Interlude Category:Story and Song